drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Bareen
Description Name: Nina Bareen Handle: ShinyThingsGood Age: 19 Nationality: Domani Hair: Wavy auburn, neither thick nor thin, just past shoulder length Eyes: Brown Skin: Bronzed Height: Typically Domani, tall and willowy Voice: Nina speaks slowly and shyly, but around men her voice can gain smoky and sultry undertones if she puts forth the effort Special Skills: As with most Domani women, she is somewhat versed in the arts of seduction. Knowledge Weakness: Being young and under-trained, she doesn't know when to stop practicing her 'arts' on men, or under what circumstances it would be inappropriate . Also, due to circumstances in her past, she may be likely to expect her feminine charms to work where they will not, or fail where they would, and act accordingly. Physical Weakness:' Nina knows nothing of working with her hands or with weapons, and is completely incapable of defending herself physically. '''Personality weakness:' An attractive daughter of an attractive mother, Nina expects to receive what she considers 'her due' based solely on her looks. In the same vein, she has a tendency to look down on those she thinks she is better looking than. She also considers herself to be more attractive than she is. Personality: Despite Domani's being typically confident and forward, Nina has developed a tendency to display an outward shyness. While in her head she may believe herself to be better than some, even many, other women, she will never display this openly. Quiet and reserved under most circumstances, she is likely to fall back on arts of seduction, often clumsily, when trying to get what she wants from a man. Character History Nina's mother, Kori Bareen, had used her uncommon beauty and exceptional skills in the Domani feminine arts, not to mention her exceptional intelligence, to rise from nothing to become a fairly successful merchant. Nina was born as the result of what her mother always referred to as “exceptionally difficult negotiations” with an Illian river trader, and Nina never met her father. As soon as Nina was old enough, Kori, in the traditions of Arad Doman, attempted to train her daughter in the same arts she had used to assist her in her own rise. A fairly homely child who would only later grow into her attractiveness, Nina displayed little initial interest in learning. After several fruitless years of attempting to groom her daughter to one day take over the business, Kori was devoting much less effort into her teaching, and frequently left Nina with a close friend of hers, a banker named Alya, while she traveled. The banker, while not as skilled as Kori, would occasionally offer her own attempts at teaching Nina how to be a Domani woman. They would spend time practicing different methods of walking and talking. Nina learned several different ways to purse her lips in preparation for a kiss, and even how to change her voice so subtly that you could not pinpoint the exact difference. The attitude in these lessons, lacking the urgency her mother had displayed while trying to teach her, was much more relaxed, and Nina found herself looking forward to them more and more. This was especially true since she had begun to blossom into a woman, the mirror showing more and more each day that she was growing out of her childhood ugliness into a young lady of real beauty. In such a way did she learn the basics of how a Domani woman can manipulate men. Kori, continually surprised and delighted, opted to step back from training her daughter in light of Alya's success. When she turned sixteen, Alya decided that it was time for her to begin practicing on real men, rather than in the mirror. Alya's husband Stefen, who over the years had developed into something of an uncle to Nina, was pressed into service, and after observing several sessions to insure that Nina was doing well, Alya began to leave Nina and Stefan alone when they practiced. Unfortunately, Alya's trust in Stefan was sadly misplaced. From the beginning, Nina felt uncomfortable with his stares and suggestive comments, and after several such sessions with him, Stefan began to press his advantage. Being young and fairly naive, Nina told no one of any inappropriateness, and soon it became too late. One afternoon while Alya was away, Stefan forced himself on her. Since a large part of her lessons from both her mother and Alya had been when and how to hold back her flirtations to avoid this situation, Nina blamed herself, and still told no one. Nina had not, in fact, intimated any desire for Stefan. When his advances had started to become too uncomfortable, she had told him as much, and still nothing had changed. This continued for several years, all the while Nina becoming more introverted, and Stefan's unwanted attentions distorted her ability to put into practice all that Alya had been teaching her. She told herself it was her fault for being too beautiful, for teasing him Stefan too much, for any number of falsely manifested reasons. For years she said nothing, and did nothing, only dreamed in secret of running away, but she didn't know where she could run to and be safe. As with all the people's of the world, Nina knew of the White Tower, and the Aes Sedai that had built it. While before it had been a source of wonder and a little trepidation, more and more it was becoming an imagined place of safety and solitude in Nina's mind. It was there, she told herself, that any woman would be safe. Surely all Aes Sedai were powerful, kind, gentle, and wise, with the One Power, the force that drove the Wheel of Time, to command at their will. Most importantly, Aes Sedai were women, and Tar Valon and the White Tower must be a sanctuary for women at need. So one day, after years of enduring Stefan's abuse while putting on a brave face for her mother and adoptive aunt, she packed a few belongings, including a fair amount of coin that was not technically hers, and slipped away in the night. Her destination was that place of legend, that place where there would always be a kind and warm welcome for women in need. Perhaps, after she reached her goal, she would even ask to be tested to see if she could become Aes Sedai herself one day. It was something she would have to consider during her journey. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios